Massage Therapy
by Maesterlicious
Summary: *xemnas.kairi* Kairi made a promise to Xemnas that she intends to keep. She just didn't expect it to happen this way.


This was definitely taking a brave step forward, and quite literally. Never had she broken into someone's house before and even if she had, it wouldn't be for something like this.

But Kairi wasn't one for breaking her promises. And this promise, she was just _dying_ to keep. After all, people shouldn't be so tense that you can tell they are without even looking at them. It just wasn't a good thing at all.

She made her way to her target's room, her eyes adjusting to the darkness by the time she was there. She opened the door to his bedroom quietly, slipping in and shutting it behind her—if she could've locked it, she would've. Kairi's eyes lifted from the floor, and as she looked over his sleeping body, her breath caught in her throat.

He was on his back, completely naked from the looks of it, save for the sheet that was splayed haphazardly below his hips, laying just enough to cover the important parts. She could feel her heartbeat quicken as she imagined just how stunning his dark skin would look if it were bathed in moonlight, and she suppressed a shudder. Now wasn't the time to be thinking like that.

Kairi walked over to his bed, trailing her fingers over the sheet as she made her way to the left side of it. Stopping, she gave a little pout—he needed to turn over or she couldn't do this.

… Well then, that was easier than she thought, she mused to herself as he turned over and settled on his stomach. She smiled a little as she reached out and trailed her hand down his back, her pale skin contrasting against his darker skin. Quietly and carefully, she climbed onto the bed and straddled his hips. She held her breath as she waited to see if he'd wake up from her weight, but he didn't make a move and she smiled to herself.

Placing her hands at the small of his back, she gently slid them all the way up his back and to his neck. She began to rub her thumbs with just the right pressure on the back of his neck, moving slowly to his shoulders and increasing the pressure. She continued all the way down his back to his hips, and then she stopped, unsure of what to do next, though she was sure he was practically _purring_ from what she was doing.

Then an idea struck her. Kairi lifted her hips, resting on her knees, and she gently massaged the sides of his hips with the tips of her fingers, her nails scratching gently against his skin as she tried to relax him enough to roll him over.

But there he went, doing what she wanted on his own again. She settled her hips back down just below his, trying to avoid resting on a part of him that was sure to make the both of them uncomfortable quite quickly. With another smile to herself, she started her massage at his shoulders, traveling down his chest and stomach, only to come back to his hips again. She paused again to look at his face.

Kairi had been so sure that he was still asleep, but there he was, staring at her. She held back the shiver that tried to crawl down her spine as she looked into his bright amber eyes. This wasn't supposed to end up like this, with him awake and watching her as she freely put her hands all over his body—she may as well have memorized every part of his upper body. Her body was frozen completely and her pulse rate quickened. She had been literally caught red-handed.

"Xemnas…" she said, her voice barely above a whisper. She then shook her head and looked away. "I… I should probably go."

Yet she didn't move.

"Would you have continued if I had still been asleep?"

Kairi looked back at him and caught the curious expression on his face. She let out a shaky sigh and hesitantly nodded. It only took a second before she felt her hips being lifted and a slightly pressure against them, causing a moan to be released from her lips. "X-Xemnas," she whispered as she ground her hips against his in return. It wasn't a reaction she had been expecting her own body to have, but she had to admit that it felt good. After all, it _had_ been a while since she and Riku did anything like this.

And that just led her to think about her inexplicable urge to kiss Xemnas—she couldn't if this really was just her lust or sexual frustration getting to her. She wouldn't kiss anyone unless she was sure she loved them, which was why the only people she had ever kissed were Riku and Baralai.

She blinked as she soon realized she was now on her back, looking up at Xemnas' chest, and she blankly lifted her hand to brush her fingers along his chest. She knew where this was going, even if she hadn't expected it. What Riku didn't know… well, hopefully it wouldn't hurt anyone else. She knew that he'd be extremely upset if he ever found out and—

Kairi gasped, arched her back and curled her fingers, her fingernails digging into his chest and her mind going completely blank; all because of a simple brush of fingers along her inner thighs and a little nip on her neck on just the right spot. How he knew exactly where to touch her to make her melt, she had no clue, but he had to have known it would make her completely submit to him. That was the only explanation.

She lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer. She managed to realize what was about to happen, and she ducked her head, her lips going to his neck instead of connecting with his own. She sighed against his skin as she lifted her hips a little, attempting to give him the hint to keep going, and oh did he get it.

He was quick with his hands, she had to admit—he had her dress pulled up above her waist, and the top zipper of it pulled down enough to have her undershirt pulled up just below her breasts within at least under one minute. Either he just wanted to get it done so she could leave him alone, or he was really eager to actually do this. It didn't really matter to Kairi what the reason was, just as long as it was done. It was far too late for her to stop and be able to get away from him without possibly being injured in the process, she figured.

She threaded her fingers through his hair as she felt his fingertips at her hips running along the top elastic band of her panties with his thumbs hooked under the lower bands, and his teeth tugging her shirt up over her breasts. If only Xemnas knew just how much she loved when a man used their teeth to do the dirty work. She arched her back a little to lift her hips as she felt him pulling her undergarments down, and she gasped when she felt his tongue on one of her breasts.

She didn't notice when he leaned closer after that until she felt his hot breath on her lips, and before their lips could connect, she turned her head away, exposing her neck. He must've hesitated for a second before he started to kiss down her neck to her collarbone, then nipped again at that extremely sensitive spot on her neck. She whined and squirmed a little, because not only did he bite that spot, but he also had moved two of his fingers to slip inside of her.

"_Cred_" Kairi gasped out, her nails digging into his back—she hadn't been kidding when she reminded herself that it had been a while. She bucked her hips against his hand when he hooked his fingers in just the right way, releasing a breathy moan. She could feel his fingers pressing over and over again on that spot, her moans growing louder as he continued.

The next thing she knew, she was gasping and moaning into Xemnas' mouth, her back arching up off the bed a considerable amount as her muscles clenched and unclenched around his fingers. How that happened, she didn't know, but she'd worry about it later. When he pulled his fingers out, he brushed his thumb against her, generating another gasp as she jerked her hips away from him. She already knew he wasn't done and that he wanted her when she was the most sensitive.

She wanted nothing more than to keep her legs closed now, but he pulled them apart and positioned himself, her legs automatically moving to wrap around his waist. He pushed his length inside of her, not pausing until he was completely in. Kairi's muscles clenched around him, and he waited for her, kissing her neck and breasts and stomach until she was relaxed around him, because _damn_ he was bigger than Riku.

Before she let Xemnas go on, she reached up to hold his face in both of her hands. Surprisingly, he didn't push her hands away and get on with it. No, he stayed still, watching her with those piercing eyes of his, and she realized that maybe it wasn't just lust after all. She kissed him and bucked her hips against his, letting him know to go on.

As he thrust into her, her hands moved to his back, fingernails clawing lines down it so hard that she was sure his back would be red by morning. She moaned into his mouth, bucking her hips in time with his thrusts, which were getting faster and rougher the more she scratched him, she noticed. But she didn't care, and she kept doing it until she broke their long kiss to toss her head back and bite her lip to keep from screaming out his name. She soon felt him hit his orgasm, and after he rode it out, she let go of him, falling back onto the bed.

Xemnas soon followed after he pulled out, and Kairi sighed softly as she fidgeted, fiddling with her dress until it covered her somewhat decently. After she caught her breath, she sat up and moved off the bed. "Sorry," she muttered to him as she searched for her discarded panties. "It wasn't supposed to…" she trailed off, not able to finish her sentence.

Just as her fingers gripped her underwear, she felt herself being pulled back onto the bed. Kairi was a bit shocked, but she settled down as she felt Xemnas' arm wrap around her waist and pull her back to his chest. He didn't say anything to explain himself, and she didn't expect him to. She just laid there, wrapped in his warm arms, wondering how she was going to explain to Riku why she wasn't home that morning before she let her eyelids slip closed and she fell asleep.

* * *

Interesting, yes? Thought so. Sorta kinda based off an RP I'm in, except Kairi is most definitely only with Riku, and yes, she has kissed Baralai once. And yes, she _did_ promise Xemnas a massage once upon a time. Although, she hasn't actually given it to him yet--this was just one of those 'what if' scenarios.


End file.
